Shadows of the Past(Title WIP)
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Just a preview of my newest story. Please read the Author's Note first before reading the preview


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everyone! Well, I was able to complete the preview for my new story earlier than I expected. Hurray! Now, this is my first time ever doing a preview for an upcoming story so I apologize if it isn't that good. I'm going to try to do this as a trailer for a movie, for I want to get people to have an idea what it is. Since a lot of commercials having voices but not showing who is talking, those will be in italics. If you guys don't like the 'trailer' idea, I will work on changing this preview. And as you can tell by the title, I have yet to decide what to name this story for I suck at titles and summaries for stories *sighs* Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the preview because the idea has been in my head since last year so I've been busy figuring out how to start the first chapter off.**

**If anyone has an idea of a title after ready this preview, please review me the idea and I will mention you when the first chapter is completed =D**

**~~~IMPORTANT NOTE!~~~**

**THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE A COPY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO KUDO YUICHI'S STORY "KEEPING HER CLOSE"! **

**Like I said, I came up with the idea of this story last year and I told Kudo the plot of this story before I even worked on it. They said that the slight similarity will be the interactions of the engines with the main character, but the rest of the plot is DIFFERENT to their story. So before anyone reports this preview or the actual story of copyright or stealing the idea, you can ask Kudo Yuichi themselves to see that they 'ok'ed' me to do this story.**

**Alright then everyone, I hope all of you enjoy this preview and will excite your for the actual story when it's released. Once again, no negative reviews since negativity words can affect people when they just want to express their love of fanfiction.**

**Enjoy my friends! **

**~suicuneluvr**

* * *

Lightning flashed as thunder roared and rain poured down from the night sky like shards of glass. A figure, wearing a hooded cloak, panted as they ran through a forest, their lungs burning from the short air intakes. Their shoeless feet hitting and splashing in the mud, grass and rocks, their feet getting cut up slightly from the sharp rocks.

"Don't let her escape!" A deep, male voice yelled in anger.

His voice echoed in the forest despite the rain and thunder, causing the hooded girl to look back in fear. Moving her legs faster, she runs to try to get away from the dark voice. As she ran, he sees a lot of light through the trees and slows to a stop. A chain link fence stood in front of her as hundreds of shipping containers were placed in rows. Looking behind her, the girl climbed up over the fence. Looking around, she sees an old chest that was about to be loaded onto a huge boat.

"You can't hide from me, pet!" The same, deep voice yelled from within the yard.

In the panic, the girl climbed into the opened trunk and closed the lid. She froze as she feels the trunk rising into the air as the group of men watched it get loaded onto the boat.

"What do we do now?" One of the men asked.

"We find out where that boat is headed...

* * *

The girl slowly opened the lid of the trunk a bit, blinking at the sun's light.

_"...and we take back what is ours."_

The girl's eyes widen slightly as she sees an island coming into view. She could see two cranes moving around, lifting and lowering crates. Puffs of steam rose up as some engines moved along the tracks.

* * *

The girl stood in the middle of the tracks, staring at Henry. Her hood shadowed her eyes, making it impossible to see her face. She took a step back as Henry's driver and fireman stood in front of him.

"It's alright." Henry said softly, smiling at the girl warmly. "We won't hurt you."

"Humans are nothing but monsters." The girl sneered. "All they do is torture others for their own selfish games. They don't care how those who are different feel."

"But...

* * *

_"...not all humans are like that."_

The cloaked girl silently stood next to Henry, standing a bit further back in his berth as she watched Sir Topham Hatt talk to them, smiling.

* * *

"Do you have a name?" Edward asked as he rests in his berth.

The other engines rested in their own berths as well as they looked at the hooded girl.

"I...only remember my first name..." The girl said softly. "My name is Aurora."

"Can we see your face?" Percy asked as he smiles at her.

"You will only judge me, like everyone and everything else always do..." The girl muttered as she looks away.

"We promise we won't." Edward smiled before glancing at James and Gordon. "Right everyone?"

"Of course we promise." James huffed.

Aurora took a deep breath as she slowly lowers the hood of her cloak. The engines' eyes widen as they see her head for the first time. The girl looked like she was around 19 or 20 years old. Her hair a dirty, knotty blonde color and appeared to be long. What shocked the engines were the two triangular cat ears on top of her head, twitching slightly. Her eyes are a deep sapphire color with narrowed slits, resembling a cat's pupils.

* * *

_"I just want to be free..."_

Aurora, now wearing jean shorts and a blue halter top, cried as she sits on Henry's running plate, gently pressing her forehead against his tree Her hair was a beautiful bright blonde that went down to her knees. Her ears a matching blonde with blue tips, the same with her tail.

"I can never truly escape..." She muttered, voice cracking as she cried.

* * *

_"You think these engines care about you?!"_

Aurora looked up in fear as blood dried on her face. She was laying on her back on top of a moving coach, her clothes, body, and tail were slashed with blood flowing out of her wounds. The sun was setting, causing the sky to appear blood red as she tries to back up. A man, wearing a black and red ringleader's outfit from a circles, slowly walked towards her. In his left hand was a whip with a sharp blade at the end that was covered in blood and a gun in his right hand.

"No one is taking you away, pet!" The ringleader spat, a sickening grin on his face. "You belong to me!"

"I'm no longer your 'pet' that you or everyone else plays with!" Aurora hissed, slowly trying to stand up. "I will never be your item that you abuse or assault any longer!"

"Aurora!" Henry yelled out as he and the rest of the Steam Team chased after the circus train that was heading towards Vicarstown.

* * *

_"For the first time in my life..."_

Aurora panted as she ran/limped towards the back of moving coach, still on the roof of it. The circus train was screeching, trying to stop as it heads towards the broken Suspension Bridge. The ringleader, laying on his stomach, glaring at the fleeing cat-girl.

* * *

**_BANG_**

_"AURORA!"_

* * *

"This place is beautiful." Aurora said as she stood between Henry and Edward. She wore her hooded cloak but her hood was down. Her hair dirty and knotted with her ears the same way.

"Sodor is a safe place for everyone." Edward said softy as he looks down at her. "You will never be alone here."

"We will always protect you." Henry smiled as all three of them looked up at the clear, blue sky.


End file.
